1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to mechanical hoop presses as are used in the embroidering and sewing industry to frame fabrics such as the backs of garments and pertains particularly to manually operated presses and methods for such purposes.
1. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In order to stitch or embroider specific garment areas with accuracy, the particular area of fabric such as a part of the front or back of a shirt or jacket must be "framed" by tightly sandwiching the fabric between conventional inner and outer fabric hoops. Originally such framing was done by hand, however, as bigger surface areas were needed, mechanical presses became commonplace due to the difficulty and force required to urge such hoops into engagement, particularly when using heavy fabrics. Such mechanical presses generally urge the inner fabric hoop and fabric into the outer fabric hoop by forcing an axially aligned inner fabric hoop into an outer fabric hoop which has first been covered with the selected fabric. Thus, the inner fabric hoop makes substantially 360.degree. initial contact with the outer fabric hoop and is forced axially therein by the use of high pressure provided by the mechanical press.
When framing by hand, the outer fabric hoop is covered with fabric and the inner fabric hoop is then placed against the fabric with the inner fabric hoop at an angle of about 10.degree.-30.degree. to the outer fabric hoop during initial contact. Next, the inner fabric hoop is urged into horizontal alignment with the outer fabric hoop by gradually reducing the angle to 0.degree. and the two hoops fully engage. Thus, this gradual process of engagement requires the use of less force than would be needed for initial 360.degree. engagement as usually occurs with mechanical presses. As larger areas and heavier fabrics are now being embroidered, more speed and force is required in the hand framing operation which places a greater burden and effort on the fabric framers.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior framing methods and devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a mechanical hoop press and method for easy, convenient, manual operation.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a hoop press whereby the upper platen containing the inner fabric hoop angularly moves into engagement with the cloth and outer fabric hoop on a lower pivotal platen.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a hoop press which can be easily operated by relatively unskilled workers without undue strain or physical exertion even with relatively large hoops.
It is still another objection of the present invention to provide a hoop press and method which allows the upper platen to pivotally engage the lower platen and then permits both platens to pivot for full hoop engagement.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a hoop press and method which mechanically simulates the prior manual fabric framing steps.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a hoop press which includes a dampener which allows the operator to release the upper platen handle immediately upon full engagement of the inner and outer fabric hoops.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.